Picture Perfect
by bke.21
Summary: Qrow loves taking pictures of Summer but should she worry about his friend Tai being invited into join in a shoot?


**A/N: Back at it again with the smut. now with more adults!**

 **I dont own RWBY...yet**

My name is Summer and I'd like to write about an experience that I had a few years ago with my boyfriend at the time, Qrow. Qrow was a little older than me and was an amateur photographer in his spare time. He often asked to take photographs of me in skimpy underwear and I occasionally obliged him; I have a very good petite figure and generally look quite sexy. Eventually he mentioned getting another person to take part in a photo session, but only if I agreed. Of course I did not, but he kept persisting until I eventually said, 'Maybe, but If you want to include someone else I want to know what it will involve'. Qrow assured me that he had a friend who would join us but that it would only involve us lying on a bed in our underwear and cuddling. On this basis I said OK but told Qrow that I wanted to meet his friend before he said anything to him.

So, the following Friday night we were sitting in our local when his friend Tai joined us for a drink. He was a handsome well-built man around our age. I found him an easygoing chap and he made us both laugh. After a few drinks I told Qrow that we would give it a go and to ask Tai what he thought. They went off to the bar and eventually came back with another round. Qrow was laughing as Tai said 'Summer, I would be honoured to assist you whilst Qrow does his stuff, but only if you keep your hands to yourself!' We all laughed, downed our drinks and walked back to the house.

Qrow had already prepared the bedroom before we went out. His tripod, camera and flash gun were lined up facing the bed and he had also set up some additional lights to further illuminate the scene. I undressed in the bathroom and put on a res elasticised lace teddy that Qrow had bought earlier in the week. When I returned to the bedroom I saw that Tai was in his tight boxer shorts with his back to me; he was obviously a guy that kept in shape. I have to admit that I felt nervous about another guy seeing me in my teddy, let alone rolling around, but Qrow encouraged me onto the bed. It was then that I noticed the thick bulge in Tai's shorts, something the size of a deodorant can was twitching steadily and some pre-cum has created a damp stain.

This was no sight for a lady and I told Qrow that Tai had better not get too near! Instead, Qrow looked at his friend and said that he better get the shorts off so as to give me a better look. Before I could say anything Tai's boxers were off and he stood there giving me a full view of his tackle. To say he was impressive would be an understatement; I'd never seen such a monster cock! Now fully erect, it was at least 9 inches in length, heavily veined and as thick as a rolling pin. The purple helmet was huge and touched his navel as he walked towards the bed, his heavy balls swaying against his chunky thighs. I freaked out. 'Qrow, get him away from me, we'd didn't agree to this, for God's sake!' Qrow replied curtly saying something about not spoiling the pictures and I still had my underwear on so was what the problem? I suppose he had a point.

The camera flashed away as Tai cuddled me in different positions on the bed. I soon got used to his meat slapping my thigh or resting against my body and it was driving me nuts. I remembered, at one stage, lying on my back with my ankles resting on Tai's shoulders as his cock was pushing the material of my teddy into the opening of my pussy! After a while, Qrow positioned us into a 69 with me on top and I was handed Tai's cock to just hold. My hand couldn't reach around his shaft and I just held it with both hands in front of my face. I became aware of a tongue lashing around my gusset area and complained to Qrow; I couldn't move because Tai was holding me down onto him and his head was between my thighs. Tai laughed and told Qrow to leave me alone, just in time as his tongue was working its way around the gusset and along my slit.

Things were moving too fast and it seemed that Tai was pushing his luck. I couldn't deny him being aroused after touching my body and my holding his cock, but I didn't want to get him so worked up. At this close range, I noticed his twitching shaft oozing pre-cum which had made his purple swollen helmet all shiny.

Before I knew what was happening next I found myself being placed onto my knees with Tai behind me. Qrow told Tai to place his hands on my tits as he lined up the next shot. So there I was, a huge cock throbbing against my bottom and Tai's fingers rubbing my nipples. It was all too much and I nearly passed out. Qrow wanted me to go down at the front so that it would like as if Tai was fucking me from behind, I didn't think he knew what Tai was up to otherwise he would have stopped it. My face was resting on a pillow and my back was arched up to Tai who was squaring up to my behind. I felt the nudge of his cock head against my gusset before he moved it down and between my thighs.

As Qrow adjusted his camera, Tai worked his length up and down the inside of my thighs, which drove me insane. I shouted to Qrow, 'Stop him before he fucks me, for Monty's sake'. Qrow chose to ignore me and continued working on his next shot. Tai took hold of his cock and used his helmet to pull my gusset all over the place; I guess that it was pretty damp down there.

Suddenly I felt my gusset lifted and pulled to one side; at the same time as he slid his enormous cock head along my pussy lips, brushing up against my clit. My pussy was now completely exposed as he worked his cock along my slit for what seemed like ages. Qrow was taking his photos and encouraging us; I was too overcome with the sensation to fully realise what was going on until I felt Tai pull back and press his helmet against the entrance to my quim. Before I knew it I was forced to brace myself as he plunged his fat cock inside me. I was so worked up that it went in to the hilt on his first thrust and I felt his pubic hairs against my bottom. Qrow's flash gun was now firing away at a fast rate as Tai fucked me hard with good lengths, his helmet gripped by my tight pussy.

"That's it Tai" my boyfriend cried out, "Pump her hard but don't cum too soon, I want to record this fuck session for posterity"

I was now putty in Tai's hands as he fucked me for at least 10 minutes in doggy and I came many times. He proved to be a masterful lover, manoeuvring me into many different positions over the next hour whilst continuing his thrusting, sometimes hard, other times more gently. Finally, Tai told me to stand next to the bed and touch my toes. Now behind me, and holding onto my hips, I felt his manhood slip into my well lubricated pussy and his balls slapped against my clit as his began his final onslaught. I came again as his heavy balls emptied themselves deep into my womb.

At this stage the guys both left the room and I fell into a deep satisfying, and well-earned, sleep. I left Qrow shortly afterwards, fearing that his next move was to arrange a Gang Banging for me - I know my limits! I eventually received a full set of prints recording that day's event, but not the negatives. I suspected that Qrow may have had a use for them one day.

That all happened a few years ago now. I'm now happily married and Qrow can't blackmail me as my husband has seen all of the prints; I showed them to him before we got married as I wanted everything to be out in the open. What did my new husband think? He was very sensible about the whole thing, claimed he had done things he too had regretted, but we all have to move on with our lives. What did I learn? My husband has a cock similar to Tai's - we girls know what we like best!

 **As usual, leave a review on what you think. And no shit talking from Pussy anon guest.**

In regards to the question about 'brit lingo' you've gotta bemore specific. because there isnt any that I can see


End file.
